Pokémon Contest
are competitions of skill among Pokémon Trainers and their Pokémon partners. Pokémon Contests are different from Pokémon battles, testing talent rather than power. They were introduced in [[Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire|''Pokémon Ruby'' and Sapphire]] and later appeared in Emerald, [[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|''Diamond'', Pearl]], Platinum, [[Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire|''Omega Ruby'', and Alpha Sapphire]]. There are five categories that a Pokémon can be entered into: Beauty, Cute, Cool, Tough, and Smart. In addition, there are four ranks of contests: Normal, Super, Hyper, and Master Rank. To enter, a Trainer must go to the contest hall that holds contests of the appropriate rank, and in ranks higher than Normal, the participating Pokémon must have won the contest of the selected category in the previous rank. In Diamond and Pearl, Contests are renamed Super Contests, and the four ranks are named Normal, Great, Ultra, and Master.Official Pokémon Scenario Guide Diamond and Pearl version p. 227 In the first round (called "Visual Competition" in Diamond and Pearl) the Pokémon is shown to the audience, who then vote on their favorite. Pokémon will gain more points here if they have good condition in the selected category, which can be increased by using Pokéblocks. In Diamond and Pearl, Pokéblocks are replaced by Poffins, and the player can also use the stylus to dress up their Pokémon in certain to fit the theme of the contest.Official Pokémon Scenario Guide Diamond and Pearl version p. 229–233 The second round, called "Dance Competition", was introduced in Diamond and Pearl. The participating Pokémon join in a dance routine. The leading Pokémon gets rated based on following the rhythm, and the rest of the Pokémon have to mimic the leader's steps. All four participants take turns to be the leader.Official Pokémon Scenario Guide Diamond and Pearl version p. 234 The final round ("Acting Competition") comprises a few rounds, and the Pokémon are ordered in sequence based on their performance in the previous round. Each round, the player chooses one Pokémon move to perform before the judge, and in Diamond and Pearl players also choose which of three judges to appeal to. Each move has a category, appeal value, and effect. Using a good combination will gain the Pokémon more appeal points, but using the same move twice consecutively will be less effective. Moves can have many effects, such as "jamming" previous Pokémon to reduce their appeal, or randomizing the order of appeals in the next round.Official Pokémon Scenario Guide Diamond and Pearl version p. 235–236 After appeals are concluded, the results are shown, and the Pokémon with the most total points wins a ribbon.Official Pokémon Scenario Guide Diamond and Pearl version p. 237 Pokéblocks and Poffins Pokéblocks ( ), introduced in Ruby and Sapphire, are candy-like treats used to increase the contest condition and Loyalty of Pokémon. Pokéblocks are created from Berries in the "Berry Blender" minigame, which can be played by two to four human or computer-controlled players. The types of berries blended by all participants affect the category and effectiveness of the resulting Pokéblock. Pokéblocks are also used in the games' Safari Zone to attract wild Pokémon. , a type of baked goods, were introduced in [[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|''Pokémon Diamond'' and Pearl]] as replacements for Pokéblocks. Poffins are made by adding a Berry to some batter in a pot, and stirring it with a stylus using the Nintendo DS's touch screen. Poffins can be mixed only with human partners and can be done solo or with two to four players wirelessly. Category:Pokémon Category:Fictional events